


For Me It’s You

by AndrastesChosen



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Cringe, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Suggestive Themes, bigbang, so embarrassing to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrastesChosen/pseuds/AndrastesChosen
Summary: Jiyong wonders why you stick around...





	For Me It’s You

**Author's Note:**

> Jiyong has been giving me feels lately, because I’m so excited about his concert coming up. So here we are.

“Why do you put up with me?”

You had been sitting on a plush chair in Jiyong’s studio for an hour now, quietly reading as you waited for him to finish. You were so engrossed in the story, that when he finally spoke, you squeaked and dropped your book on the ground. You look over at him, surprised to see that he’s staring at you avidly. Not really sure where he’s going with this, you decide the cutesy, funny answer is safest.

“Must be because you’re cute.” You shrug, picking up your book and setting it on the end table next to you. 

He snorts and raises an eyebrow at you, “If that was all it took, I wouldn’t have so many breakup songs.” 

Ah, so THIS is where he’s going.

“Because I love you is the simplest answer, Jiyong.” You stare into his eyes, trying to emphasize that’s all that mattered. While you did see a flash of the happy look he always got when you said that, it was quickly covered by the doubt again, and he’s twisting his ring.

“I’ve been told that before though, and they always left. They would come up with a million reasons. They thought I was cheating, I never spent enough time with them, I wasn’t good enough in bed. And yet, you’re still here. You’ve never complained about anything, not even when I had to leave for months for a tour, or when I go to clubs. I take pictures with female friends all the time and you haven’t said a thing. I just don’t understand if I’m actually doing something right for once, if you just don’t care enough to be jealous, or if you’re insane?” 

“Let’s see, I’ve been “putting up with you” for about a year now, so I’m obviously insane.” You chuckle, wiggling your eyebrows at him. His sigh tells you your attempt to lighten the mood isn’t working.

You lean forward with clasped hands and look Jiyong in the eyes. 

“You want this to be a serious moment, where I dump everything on you that I’ve been feeling? Because I can do that. I keep quite a bit to myself so I won’t burden you. However, you seem to think that means I don’t feel enough for you, so maybe it’s time to let you see all of me.”

NOW he’s looking worried. 

“Do I get jealous? Yes, of course. It drives me crazy that these random ass women can go around and take pictures with you, and be seen with you in public, while I can’t. Whenever I hear someone talking about how they either have or want to fuck the great G-Dragon, it takes everything in me to not go full cavewoman, scream “MINE!” and beat them with a club. However, that’s one of the things I knew to expect when I agreed to date you, so I keep that side of myself quiet. Until you either tell me you’ve slept with someone else, or I see you with my own eyes sleeping with someone else, I won’t be accusing you of anything.” 

Jiyong opens his mouth to speak, and you shush him with a finger. “Shut up, you started this, so let me finish.”

“What was the other thing?” You think, tapping your chin. “Oh yes, the time away. Once again, something I knew to expect when I agreed to date you. I’ve learned to love every moment I DO get with you. Like today. I’m happy to just be in the same room with you, even if you are supposed to be working. I make the most of our secret nights out. I love when we sit at home and just watch dramas for hours. I love going to see your concerts and acting like a silly fangirl. I’m not saying it’s not hard when you’re gone. It is. There are days when I miss you so much, I go to your place just to sleep in the bed while you’re away. There was that time not long after we first started dating, and you had to be away for three months. That was rough. Mainly because I wasn’t even sure if you’d still want me after all time. Now, I just remind myself that this is just practice for when you enlist.” 

He clears his throat, his voice heavy with emotion.“You even plan on sticking around for that?” 

“Well, unless you tell me to get lost before then.” you chuckle, even though your eyes are starting to feel pretty wet too. 

“My point is, I love you like crazy. Until you give me a reason not to, you have my complete trust and you won’t meet the cavewoman version of me. As far as I’m concerned, I’ve met the love of my life.” 

Jiyong walks over to the chair and picks you up, setting you in his lap as he switches places. 

“I love you.” he whispers softly in your ear, and kisses his way down to the sensitive spot on your neck.

“Also, considering how you had me screaming your name this morning, I’d say we’re doing OK in the bedroom.” you added breathily, as his lips work their magic. 

The smirk that melts you into a puddle is on full display.

“We could try again, just to make sure. If only I was in a studio with the ability to record your delicious screams. Oh wait, I am.” He gets up and messes with some switches before strolling back to your open arms.

He looks deep into your eyes, and smiles brightly. 

“I’ve met the love of my life too, you know. For me, it’s you.”


End file.
